powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dino Charge (Runwaygirl20)
Power Rangers Dino Charge is a faniction version based on the Japanese version of -. Section heading 65 million years ago, the Keeper of the Energems - crystals that possess great power - was shot down by Sledge, an intergalactic bounty hunter bent on acquiring the power of the gems and conquering the universe. The Keeper crash lands on pre-historic Earth, where he entrusts the gems to a group of dinosaurs for safe keeping, and crippling Sledge's ship with a bomb, leaving him stranded in Earth-orbit. Unfortunately, this releases asteroids Sledge had collected as payment during his travels, which rain down on the planet and ultimately cause the extinction of the dinosaurs. In the present day, five teens discover the Energems, and use them to morph into the Dino Charge Power Rangers. Jesse, the adventurous leader of the group and Red Ranger, who's searching for his missing father who disappeared years ago on an archaeological dig. Kaitlin, a tomboy and waitress with a vast knowledge of dinosaurs. Koda, a caveman living in modern times. Kyle, the youngest who is skilled with swords, and Logan the suave and laid back member of the group from New Zealand. Rangers Allies *Heather Merrill - Former Super Megaforce Silver Ranger. She is now focusing on her attending college and finding out where she came from and who were her biological parents were after she found out she was an alien from being captured in Super Megaforce. *Keeper - Episodes 1. 5. Breaking Black - When a Maori fortune teller asks Logan for help guarding her shop from a potential thief, Logan is happy to help, but falls under the spell of Sledge's latest monster, Spellbinder. The rest of the Rangers must quickly figure out how to help break Spellbinder's hold on Logan before their friend is lost to them forever. Logan takes on the role of watchman at a fortune teller's shop, but comes under the hypnotic gaze of the Spellbinder monster, the Rangers must now try to find a way to snap their friend out of Spellbinder's hold. Episode 6: The Tooth Hurts - When faced with the fast-firing Cavity monster, Kyle thinks Logan doesn't take the threat seriously, but soon learns that Logan simply has a different approach. A monster capable of causing cavities attacks meanwhile Kyle feels as if Logan does not seem to approach the Rangers mission with any real degree of seriousness. Episode 7: Let Sleeping Zords Lie - When Sledge's monster stings the Ankylo Zord, Kaitlin must use her advanced dino knowledge to tame the wild beast. Kaitlin must rely on her knowledge of Dinosaurs to tame the Anklyo Zord when it is suffers a nasty sting... Episode 8: Episode 9: When Logic Fails - As the race for the Ptera Zord intensifies, Kyle must rely on his logical mind to help free the Rangers from the clutches of the Maze Monster. The Maze monster, working with Fury, captures the Rangers until Riley's logical mind helps them break free. But the delay has allowed Fury time to head toward the Ptera Zord. Kyle's logical mind is tested when he must solve a very difficult puzzle after Fury and one of his henchmen catch the Rangers into a trap in the form of life-size maze. Heather continues her quest to find answers about herself on planet Aquitar. Episode 10: The Royal Rangers - When the Rangers find the Gold Energem among Royal Treasure, they decide to impersonate a Prince and Princess to lure Fury in and gain control of the powerful Ptera Zord. Jesse and Kaitlin pose as the Prince and Princess to discover the golden energem among the exhibits that the country of Zandar gave on loan. Fury to bring down a trap and regain control of the powerful Ptera Zord. Meanwhile, Heather arrives on planet Aquitar and meets a teenage human girl, who resembles Heather. Episode 11: Breakout - Luka and the Rangers battle to save an arrogant prince and the Gold Energem. Heather is surprised to learn that the human girl on the planet is her younger sister that she didn't know she had. Episode 12: Knight After Knights - The Rangers must demonstrate their value to persuade their latest ally, the Gold Ranger, but find they do not have the willpower to do so when one of Sledge's monsters steals their courage. Heather returns to Earth, along with her newly sister, Hayley and must learn to master her new water powers. Episode 13: Sync or Swim - A fun rivalry between Jesse and Ian becomes a problem when it interferes with the efforts of the Rangers to find and defuse a bomb planted by Sledge's monsters. Meanwhile, Heather teaches Hayley how to adapt to things on Earth, as Hayley teaches Heather how to use her water powers. Episode 14: True Black - Logan mocks Kaitlin for a pop band she wants to see in town. But they are thrown into action when a monster attack leaves three Rangers buried underground. Episode 15: Royal Sacrifice Summary 1: Discovering the Graphite Energem, Prince Philip decides to be generous towards the poor to show that he is worthy. But he will have to show other qualities to prove he deserves to be a Power Ranger. Prince Phillip discovers money can't buy the respect of an Energem when he embarks on his own quest to become a Power Ranger. Episode 16: No Matter How You Slice It Summary 1: Sledge sends Shearfear, a monster capable of cutting the Rangers' ties of friendship, including their friendship with Heather, but struggles to cut the bond of Luka's ingenuity. When one of Sledge's monsters manages to break the Rangers' bonds of friendship, it's up to Kyle and Luka to remind their team what they truly mean to each other. Episode 17: World Famous! When one of Sledge's transport pods is spotted in New Zealand, the Rangers head to Auckland and are shocked to discover the existence of a new Ranger. Category:Series Category:Ideas Wiki